


Campfire Kissess

by TheTopazKittyCat



Series: Solangelo stuff [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, way more fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico likes Will. Will likes Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Kissess

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day!! I just finished Blood of Olympus and this happened. I really hope that SolAngelo becomes canon if Rick Riordan writes another Heroes of Olympus / Percy Jackson book.

Nico stood over one of the patients in the infirmary, cutting a piece of bandage and handing it to Will. Nico had been helping Will the past few days, as Will had insisted he needed to stay in the infirmary for at least two weeks, and no underworld magic. Since Nico didn't actually have any exterior injury, nor was he drained enough that he couldn't stand, he helped Will heal those who had been wounded in the battle against Gaia's forces. Surprisingly, the patients didn't mind his presence- he felt surprisingly accepted.  
Traditionally, he had never felt accented anywhere. Nico watched as Will diligently replaced the bandages on an Ares kid, who had a large slash down there side and chest. Nico bit his inner lip. Will, with his blue eyes and soft, blonde hair was... Beautiful. There were no other words. Nico grimaced slightly, not enough for anyone to notice. He was falling for the son of Apollo.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Will sighed softly as he watched Nico leave the infirmary. Pretty much since he had first seen the boy, he had had a crush on him. He found it virtually impossible that Nico would return his feelings- Will was light, Nico was dark, Will was a good healer, but practically useless in battle, and Nico was... Well, extraordinary...  
He focused his attention on the Aphrodite boy he was working on. He had extensive damage to his entire torso and lower body, and had been in too much agony to sleep for the first two days after the battle, even after Ambrosia and Nectar. He was now sleeping, but also sleep drunk.  
"You and the Hades kid should kiss," he said, his words slurred, then giggled. Will felt himself bush as he replaced the kid's bandages.  
Will wanted to kiss him, so, so badly. It was unfair. He sighed again. Did Nico even like guys?  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Nico stood among the bodies of the campers, fallen in battle, placing there correct burial shrouds near them. There were too many. Nico was in charge of burial rights. All of them had died heroes- they would all be cremated under a flag, indicating there godly parent. Chiron had said it would be best to do it in segments- already, 10 or so bodies had been burned. There were 12 more left. 26 people had died that day, and that was only counting Greek casualties. It had been three days since the battle against Gaia on Half- blood hill.  
Nico finished with the burial shrouds, and headed outside. It was around 1:00- time for sword fighting.  
Nico headed slowly towards the practice area, where a bunch of Athena kids had just begun sparring. He drew his own Stygian iron sword as he drew near, and a kid named Ki came up to spar with him. She was a skilled opponent, and they were as roughly even match. She had short, curly hair, and unlike the other Athena kids, a bulky frame, and stood around 5"2'. It was rumored that she had one beaten Clarisse LaRue in a wrestling match. She began, swinging her sword swiftly at him. Nico parried quickly. They fought for a few minutes, at a constant draw, until Will passed by. He waved at Nico, smiling... Gods, what a gorgeous smile...  
Ki took advantage of his momentary distraction, disarming him and leveling her sword to his chest. She then looked behind her, at Will, and then turned back to Nico, a smile playing across her face, eyebrows raised. Nico scowled at her.  
"Shut up."  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Will sat with his Apollo siblings, watching the last of the shrouds dissipate into smoke. The fire was a deep, depressed purple, barely a foot in height. Will spotted Nico, sitting alone, deep in the shadows by the woods, wearing a new aviator's jacket, a camp half-blood t-shirt, and his usual black jeans. As Chiron said some final words of blessing, Nico's face seemed to go back through time- he looked like a sad, lost child, illuminated only by dull purple flames. It was stunning, and Will was struck with just how exceptional that made Nico look. Chiron finished his speech, and the campers got up to get ready for curfew. Will walked towards Nico. Nico waved at him in greeting, getting up from his seat as Will approached. Will didn't know what to say, so he just did what he wanted to do: he leaned forward, and kissed Nico- just softly, not greedily like he wished he could.  
Nico's eyes opened wide in surprise. Will stepped back, and began to walk away, but Nico grabbed his wrist.  
"What was that for?" he questioned, not angrily, as Will thought he would, but just wonderingly.  
"Because I wanted to kiss you," Will replied. Then Nico did something Will never expected to happen.  
Nico kissed Will.


End file.
